Passerby
by lightatmidnight
Summary: As a passerby drives to work, he sees a fat boy, a horse faced lady, and a little black haired messy boy. He looks on at an every day scene, and continues in life. After all, how can he change it. He's just a passerby.


**Passerby**

Listening to the radio on my car, I was on my daily drive to work and I was stuck at a traffic light. I had nothing to do, and I was tapping my nails on the steering wheel to kill time. Nothing. Some idiot must have crashed their car earlier today. I would have been at my office by now, but this traffic accident was preventing me from reaching my destination.

Glancing outside, I watched some people walking outside. One rather horse faced looking lady with a terrible dress the shade of puce was clutching a boy around the age of five with gigantic proportions. Another little boy wearing oversized worn out clothes who was walking behind them, was holding onto what looked like a dozen grocery bags.

As the lady paused to talk to the fat wailing boy in her arms, the small boy carrying the bags set the groceries down and I saw his face for a moment. He had messy black hair and a small thin stature.

When he looked up, I saw what must have been his best feature. His eyes. They were a startling intelligent emerald green. I could tell even from 25 meters away. The other boy in the lady's arms seemed to be wailing rather loudly.

I wasn't normally a very intruding person, but this scene right on front of me, made me curious. I opened the window and an aroma of gas and smoke hit me. However, I could her both the lady and the fat boy now.

" I WANT CHOCOLATES AND I WANT THEM NOWWWWWW!!!!!!" the fat boy howled, tears streaking down his extremely red face. I rolled my eyes. The boy was obviously spoiled rotten. Still, I was hoping that I could find out more about the other boy. The green eyed one.

" Now popkins, mummy'll give you chocolate when you get home okay?" the mother reassured him, patting him on the head.

" NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT THEM NOW!!!!!" the fat boy screeched. It was so loud, I was surprised people at the fire department didn't come running to where the lady was standing. As a father of 2 children, I happened to know that this fat boy the size of a giant potato sack was on the verge of a tantrum. Obviously, the lady sensed it as well.

" All right sweetie." the lady said looking at her obese giant toddler like it was a piece of gold that fell from the sky. " You. Boy. Get the chocolate out from the box in the bag, open the wrapper, and give it to Duddikins." she continued, her voice becoming sharp, as she spoke over her shoulder to talk to the green eyed boy." I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this allowed in England? Surely any parent wouldn't favor one of their kids that much. My thoughts were interrupted by another bound of screaming. Evidently, the green eyed boy had angered the lady.

" HOW COULD YOU??!! After everything we've done for you??!!! You still dare not to obey me???! What do you mean that he already ate all the chocolates earlier you lazy boy?!! Open the box and give that chocolate to your cousin??!!!" the lady shrieked. I listened closely while keeping an eye on the traffic light in case the cars began to move forward. Leaning slightly, I managed to hear the boy mumble--

" I'm sorry Aunt Petunia. But there are no more chocolates in the bag. Cousin Dudley stole some out of your bag and ate them all while we were at the grocery store."

" You LIAR! Dudley would do no such thing. He is an absolute angel! You should learn from him! And until learn like Dudley, and admit to the chocolates YOU ate, you will not leave the house!" the lady, apparently, who was called Petunia, shouted. "Now hurry up!" she snapped. The fat whale of a boy grinned, and I caught some flecks of chocolate on his teeth. I shook my head. The things some youth were coming to these days were unbelievable.

I decided park my car on the edge of the road and see if I could go help. However, just then, the cars started moving again, and Petunia, the fat boy and the green eyed boy had continued walking. Shaking my head, clearing my head of the conversation I'd just heard, I consoled myself. I was a passerby, and surely, those people were just walking. Maybe Petunia had had a bad day. Who knew. Either way, it wasn't like the green eyed boy was important. So I kept driving, and continued my daily drive to work.

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it or not. Review plz. :D


End file.
